


If You Believe It Does

by TortiTabby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Eddie thinks about the man he loves & the power of belief.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	If You Believe It Does

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Moody for being such an amazing beta and totally just rolling with me sending you multiple fic ideas/ half written things lmao <3  
> you're the best.  
>   
> This fic is mainly just me feeling things about Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie was staring at him again like he was going to disappear. 

Eddie knew the look. He got it a lot in the past three months since Derry, even more a month ago when he officially moved into Richie's apartment. 

It was different from the deadlight stare. There was nothing like the terror that his face filled with like when Eddie woke him from nightmares of his time in the lights. 

He wouldn't tell Eddie what he saw but Eddie had guesses based off the haunted glances shot his way the entire day following a nightmare. 

No, this look was sad but almost melancholic in a way. It was disbelieving that he had something he had tried to hide from himself and the rest of the world all of his life. 

Eddie could relate but at the same time he couldn't at all. He went along with the expectations of society and who he thought he should be, who his mother tried to mold him in her clammy hands to be. 

Myra didn't deserve to be left by her husband but more than that she didn't deserve to be living a life that was a lie and an act on both of their parts. What they had was safe and secure, but it wasn't ever love. 

Not like the kind of love he had now. Love with Richie was the kind of love Eddie scoffed at. It didn’t feel real or tangible, to be so in love with someone. To be so  _ loved _ by someone. 

Richie told him once that he has loved him since they were kids and even though he couldn’t remember it the entire time he didn’t think any of it really went away. Eddie had gotten choked up, which in turn made Richie a total, sobbing mess. 

It was a testament to their love, really, that Eddie just found the tears and snot dribbling down Richie’s face endearing more than anything. 

Eddie stared at Richie now, and felt a pang in his chest.

‘ _ I’m here asshole. I’m here and I love you and this is real so get used to it.’ _ Eddie couldn’t force his lips to form the words.

He stood and slowly walked over to the chair Richie was curled up in, looking far too tiny for such a behemoth of a man to look.

Eddie swung a leg over Richie and plopped down on his lap. He ran his hands up and down Richie’s arms and let himself enjoy the feel of them under his fingers. 

“Rich.” His voice came out honey sweet, it was jarring at times to hear the parts of himself that had been locked away for so long, new, better parts, that Richie brought out in him. 

“I love you, you big dumb idiot.” He said, still in  _ that _ voice. He thumped the bridge of Richie’s glasses and revelled in the offended snorting he got as a response. 

He plucked them off of Richie’s face and leaned in to kiss him softly in between the eyes. 

A kiss and words of love would slowly heal what time had wounded in Richie, if Eddie believes they would. 

“I love you too.” Richie said thickly. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on either side of Eddie’s hips and squeezed gently. When he opened his eyes back up they were brighter and more sure than they had been before. 

Eddie knew the second he started opening his mouth it was going to be something stupid. 

“Eddie Spaghetti, my love, mi amore, I think now is a prime time to try out shower sex, I know you had your reservatio-”

“We are not breaking our fucking necks in the shower, dipshit.” Eddie laughed. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, teeth clashing together as the both grinned into it.

“But then you can play nurse.” Richie reasoned. He arched an eyebrow at Eddie like it’d sway him, but Eddie opted out of the conversation entirely.

“I called in to work. We have all day together now.” 

The look shadowed Richie’s face again for a moment. “Eds, fuck you’re just too much. Do you think Ben and Beverly are this sweet? Honestly we have got to have them beat at this point, don’t you think?”

Eddie laughed and layed down against Richie’s chest. 

“Mr. January Embers? Are you kidding me? We’re clearly the power couple in the group, but they’re definitely the sappiest.” 

He could feel rather than hear Richie hum in agreement.

“Are they flying to Mike’s before or after us next week?” Mike had invited them all down to his new vacation home he bought in Florida. Eddie didn’t think purchasing a house was a great idea when Mike clearly had such an itch under his skin to travel and see all he could, but Mike had reasoned that it would be nice to have somewhere solid to come back to. 

Eddie couldn’t wait to be surrounded by his friends again. 

The last time they were all together was Derry. 

He had never felt as alive as he did that final night, still high on the adrenaline of beating the clown. 

He had seen Richie floating and threw the fence post before he could think to do anything else. 

Pennywise went down, hard, and in a rage Eddie had thrown insults his way just as hard. 

Once It twitched and reacted to being belittled, the six of them had surrounded it and shouted it into nothing in mere minutes. 

Eddie sighed, thankful for Richie's broad chest under his head, grounding him.

He thought of the weight of that fence post in his hand, and the sound of it whooshing through the air at the clown.

He looked up at Richie who was already grinning down at him, an older weathered face but the very same that grinned down at him when they were tangled in the hammock together. 

He thought of the found family they had made between the seven of them, and how the family he chose loved him and cared for him selflessly without any ulterior motives.

He thought about the man he loved, the man who loved him and saw his death as his worst fear and nightmares. They had thirty years of time to make up for and Eddie intended on making every second count. 

Friends can be the family you were never able to have, if you believe they can.

Love could give you the storybook happily ever after, if you believe it could. 

An old, scratched carving into a wooden bridge in a forgotten town in Maine means more than any ring on any finger, any promise made or vows given, if you believe it does. 

Eddie closed his eyes and thought of the sound the fence post made cutting through the air in the cavern again. They had killed It, killed their half lived selves, half remembered lives where they could only ever be a fraction of themselves. They killed the ugliness that dwelled in Derry and killed the terrors of their childhood traumas and moved forward with the people who really mattered.

This kills monsters, he thought as the sound replayed in his mind, if you believe it does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Richie & Eddie deserve the world and I can't stop writing until I give it to them lmao  
>   
>   
>   
> [Reblog it on tumblr! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/617131323564359680/if-you-believe-it-does)


End file.
